kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Events
An event is a special occasion in which the players are given a chance to participate in order to obtain valuable rewards (such as new shipgirls, equipment, etc...) on some new maps. These maps are designed specifically for each event and usually related to World War 2 battles. Events are held once per season (winter, spring, summer and fall). The duration of the events may vary, however they usually last for 2-3 weeks. When an event is concluded, it is no longer possible to play on those maps and obtain the rewards. However, those rewards may become available at a later time (from 3 months to a year). On these event maps, some special Abyssal Fleet bosses may be encountered. These enemies are usually very strong and require the players to have a certain amount of knowledge (and luck) about the game to be able to beat them. Event List * Spring 2013 Event * Summer 2013 Event * Fall 2013 Event "Ironbottom Sound" (IBS) * Christmas 2013 Event "Arpeggio X Kancolle" * Spring 2014 Event "Recon planes, launching!" * Summer 2014 Event "Operation AL/MI" * Fall 2014 Event "Operation Kon" * Winter 2015 Event "Counter-attack! Assault on Truk Anchorage" * Spring 2015 Event "Order! 11th Battle Operation" * Summer 2015 Event "2nd Operation SN" * Fall 2015 Event "Charge! Maritime Transport Operation!" Usual Requirements In order to sortie to the event maps, the players must fulfill the following requirements: * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a Combined Fleet for certain maps (see below) Apart from the aforementioned hard-lined requirements, the players are recommended to prepare their fleet and resources for the upcoming event. See the tips for preparations below Usual Mechanics In every event, there are several gameplay mechanics that is implemented, some of which are exclusive to the event maps. These mechanics may change the gameplay drastically. New mechanics are usually introduced to the game with each event. Combined Fleet The Combined Fleet system was first introduced for the Battle of Midway during the Summer Event of 2014, and has been present as an event-exclusive gameplay mechanic since. In a Combined Fleet, you'll have to organize and sortie the first two fleets together, allowing for up to 12 ships (instead of the usual 6) to be sortied out at once. Combined fleets can only be sortied to the maps that requires it. See the dedicated page for more info about combined fleets. Ship Locking Introduced since the Summer 2014 Event, as its name suggests, this mechanism locks the ships that you had sortied out to specific event maps to that particular map and therefore were unable to participate to other ship-locking maps. A ship girl will receive her lock as soon as she sorties to a ship-locking event map. After this moment, it won't be possible to remove the lock from her. Remodeling or marriage will NOT remove the shiplock either. However, this locking system are only applied to the ship's specific ID and only to the fleet that actually goes to the map, so any other ship with same names as well as support expedition fleets will not gain the lock. Here's an example from the Summer 2015 Event: * Sending Shimakaze to E-1 and/or E-2 would lock her to E-1 and E-2 and thus were unable to participate in the subsequent maps until the final map. * Sending Nagato to E-3 would lock her to E-3 and E-6 and thus were unable to be sent to Map E-2, E-4 and E-5. * Sending Kongou to E-4 would lock her to E-4 and cannot be sortied out to subsequent maps until the final map. * Sending Yamato to E-6 would lock her to E-6, but she can participate to E-3 which has similar tag. * Sending Kitakami to E-5 would lock her to E-5 only, effectively locking her out from the rest of the event maps. * Sending Akitsumaru to E-7 won't lock her to any map, and are free to participate to any of the earlier event maps until she is actually sortied to any of them, from which their respective ship locking are applied. * All the aforementioned ships can participate in E-7 on C-rank (Easy). However, Kitakami were unable to participate at higher difficulties as E-7 doesn't allow participants from E-5. This mechanic varies for each and every event, so make sure you check the specific Event pages themselves for more info on which maps are locking. This is also a reason why you should keep multiple ships per ship-type prepared. If you only have one to few, you may not be able to fulfill branching routes on further maps or may be forced to use a very difficult composition. Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: easy (丙), medium (乙), and hard (甲). Differences Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items, or better versions of the same base item type. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates are increased for some ships on higher difficulties. Enemy compositions also differ, where bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. Whether it is more efficient to farm with a lower drop rate on an easier difficulty or with a higher drop rate on a harder difficulty depends on the differences in drop rates and the potential of the Admiral's fleet. Ship locks, if applicable, will be placed regardless of difficulty, but will only be enforced on Medium and Hard difficulties. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. The First Class Medal can still be obtained even if earlier maps were done on easier difficulties. Requirements KanColle-150207-20351201.png|Click the button circled in red to change difficulty Winter_Difficulty_Settings.png|Un-highlighted words indicate Current Difficulty *Easy difficulty is unlocked by default *Medium is unlocked at HQ level 35 *Hard is unlocked at HQ level 80 Constraints *Players may not change difficulty after clearing the map (emptying the boss gauge). *Players may change difficulty anytime before clearing the map but the boss gauge will be fully restored upon doing so. *''Players may not select Hard difficulty if the previous map was cleared on Easy''. It's possible to jump to and from other difficulties though. Relationship with Shiplocking Starting from the Spring 2015 Event, devs have waived the ship locking enforcement if the players had chosen to clear the map on Easy mode, allowing the the players to send their shiplocked girls to the maps which were in easy mode. For example : If you used Ooi in E-4 Hard mode, you can use her in E-5 Easy mode, since easy mode allows using shiplocked girls. But if you used Mogami in E-2 Easy mode, you can not use her in E-4 Medium or Hard modes. LoS Check Starting Spring 2014 event, LoS ( )-based checks were implemented. A fleet's total or equipment LoS affects movement through the map nodes and reaching the boss node. This mechanic has then been implemented onto extra operations maps (except 1-5 and 5-5, which was introduced prior to Spring 2014 Event). As per Winter 2015, the LoS calculation got some updates, to include the Admiral's HQ level into the factors, creating higher LoS requirements for more advanced players. Calculation formula can be checked in this section. Manual Node Selection Introduced in Spring 2015 Event, there are certain nodes where you can click on the map to specify which route you want to take, freeing you from branching requirement or the mercy of compass RNG. You may only choose the nodes that is immediately after the aforementioned nodes. Debuffing Mechanism Currently this section is a stub, more information will be provided later on. First introduced in Summer 2015 Event (see here), but has been confirmed to make a comeback in Fall 2015 Event. At this point in time it is not confirmed whether or not will this mechanism be here to stay for good. The said mechanism involves players needing to go defeat specific nodes other than the boss node of the said map before 00:00 hrs JST in order to be able to defeat the boss more easily. Without going through specific nodes and/or completing the required amounts of debuffs before the timer resets, the boss will ultimately be harder to defeat. The mechanism also appears to persist even when difficulty settings are changed. In the case of Summer 2015 Event the only map where such mechanism was deployed was on E-7. Initial sources seems to indicate (but later on confirm) that the debuff nodes were X and Y. However a later source appeared after the event that in addition to nodes X and Y, node C was also another node. In this event, the debuff mechanism increased all ships' critical damage multipliers and possibly critical hit rates. Other than boss node (node Z) the debuff nodes are shown. The Fall 2015 Event version of the mechanic is not yet known, but the developers have stated it will be easier to understand. Event-only Rewards Ships The following table contains all ships that are unobtainable after event. Once they are obtainable, such as Sakawa in 6-2 as drop or available in Construction, they will be remove from list. * Equipments Proto. 46cm (15 Spring E1 Med), Proto. 51cm (15 Spring E1 Hard, Winter E2 Hard), Reppuu Kai (14 Spring E1), 53cm Bow Torpedo (13 Fall E3) and Shinden Kai (13 Summer E4) are unobtainable after event, except Ranking rewards, but the highly praised Shinden Kai never returns and became a trophy for old players who completed 2013 Summer event. Tips Since these events are limited for a certain time and they consist of difficult enemy compositions and maps, it is advised to be prepared for an event before it begins. * Stockpile Resources and buckets . Better have it over auto regeneration limit (softcap) before event, and ask for experienced players for suggestion. ** That is ineffective to obtain buckets from expeditions or daily quests, use less buckets in you daily operation and farm more for event. * Don't rush. If you are new or low on resources, always wait for guides first for branching rules and recommended fleet setup, to avoid wasting resources on lots of failed attempts. * Thanks to the ship locking mechanics and some maps may requires specific ship for branching (fulfilling it may lead to you easier nodes and route), that is wise to have all ships ready, at least a kai with remodel, and plan your fleet carefully so you won't have required ship locked in another map and put you into difficult situation. * For new players, Read the Tutorial pages first for basic knowledge, and check the Glossary and combat mechanics pages for the abbreviation and mechanics used in this game. Preparation Guides Make sure to read the preparation guides below to get ready for an event. * Shinhwalee's Major Event Preparation Guide for Admirals (gets updated for each upcoming event) * [[Spring 2015 Pre-Event: Some FAQS, Tips and Q&A]] Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Events